It's the End!
Summary Having finally reached the web, the singer with white text plans to deliver her records to "Putin" and rattles off a list of items she'd mess up; declaring herself the most pure machine gun in the world, she decries war and drugs and asks if she could just do weed instead. Stating she has a natural high, she says she feels good and laughs before listing off several non-sequiturs. Another speaker in red then asks if anyone can save her or rewrite her, resigning to just think and only read her "heart". Finally on New Years, the singer with yellow text celebrates and makes big plans to make herself popular in cities over the world. As a final line, she announces that it's the end. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English= Keywords *『プーチンに届ける！ 全ての記録を』 I'll deliver them to Putin! All my records *『世界で一番無垢なマシンガン』 The most pure machine gun in the world *『ガンジャだけやらないか？』Can't we just do weed? *『いろんな世界を見すぎたわ』I've seen too much of various worlds. *『「こころ」までは読めないはずよ 』I won't be able to read anything but my "heart" *『おしまいだぜ！』It's the end! Illustration Analysis Oshimai5.jpg|An illustration of Rin sans 02 Oshimai4.jpg|The machine gun Oshimai3.jpg|Inverted Rin Illustration Part 1.png|The resultant Rin The first illustration is the one typically used for the videos of Part 1, Rin's boxart. Notably, however, this image has no 02 in the background as is usually in the Part 1 videos, perhaps indicating this is not a Vocaloid speaking. Later on in the video, however, an illustration is shown of a machine gun, Irina's signature weapon; interestingly, a red scarf such as worn by her comrade is tied to it. Red is associated with the machine gun as well in the red text for the singer above it, connecting it to Red Rin as demonstrated in the Putin-P Part 1 album. Later on past this image, a picture of Rin is shown as used at first, save for having the colors inverted. It's not known what this indicates, although that it was placed in the musical break between the first two speakers and the last indicate that it is to mark a shift in Rin. The final image is of the typical Rin box art that is used in all Part 1 songs, complete with an 02. Trivia Notes *This is track 0 of Part 1, while Don't Leave me Alone is track 1; Putin-P himself stated that both Don't Leave Me Alone. and It's the End are the first songs to the series. *The phrase "It's the End" likely refers to the transitioning and end of Irina's old life as she's transmitted into Rin. *The short version of It's the End! was deleted by Putin-P from his Nico Nico Douga account. *The note of how war and drugs are pointless references Irina's history as a child-soldier that had been administered opiates to cope with her work. *The chorus phrase "The most pure machine gun in the world" goes to the same tune as the chorus of "The World is Mine". *The full version of the song, with the extra copyrighted audio removed, was released on Putin-P's first album, Don't Leave Me Alone. Curiosities *It is unknown what "records" refer to, if it's memories, disks, reports, or recordings. *The text begins as white before turning red and then finally yellow; this may indicate that the data file Irina is the one speaking, then Red Rin, and finally the Vocaloid Rin. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 1